Update:Monkey Madness II
Monkey Madness II "Mark my words - the monkeys are listening." Glough, the war criminal set on eradicating humans and overthrowing Gielinor, has escaped the watch of the Grand Tree gnomes. With a history of leaving large-scale conflicts and warfare in his wake, Glough must be tracked down and stopped. King Narnode Shareen needs your help. Over a decade since the release of the original Monkey Madness, a sequel to the classic quest is finally here. Avid adventurers will find themselves up against a real challenge when taking on this Grandmaster quest. On top of wit, skill and perseverance, you will need the following to complete Monkey Madness II: *69 Slayer *70 Crafting *55 Thieving *60 Hunter *55 Agility *Recipe for Disaster - King Awowogei sub-quest *Enlightened Journey - Grand Tree balloon route unlocked *The Eyes of Glouphire *Troll Stronghold *Watchtower If you are experienced enough to take on the challenge, speak to King Narnode Shareen in the Grand Tree in order to start Monkey Madness II. Rewards Being a Grandmaster quest, Monkey Madness II offers some excellent rewards. Here are a couple of the many rewards for completing Monkey Madness II. Ballistae Upon completing Monkey Madness II you will gain access to an activity from which the components used to fletch ballistae can be obtained. Ballistae are slow, hard hitting ranged weapons comparable to Godswords and use javelins as ammunition. Zenyte jewellery Also obtained from a post-quest activity, Zenyte shards can be used on an onyx to create Zenyte - a brand new gem. Zenyte can be crafted into jewellery to create several best-in-slot pieces of equipment: *'Ring of Suffering': a best-in-slot defensive ring. *'Necklace of Anguish': a best-in-slot ranged necklace which provides both ranged attack and strength. *'Tormented Bracelet': a best-in-slot magic bracelet which provides both magic attack and damage. *'Amulet of Torture': a best-in-slot melee amulet which provides stab, slash and crush attack as well as strength bonus. Time is of the essence. Head to King Narnode Shareen in the Grand Tree in order to start the next step in your adventure. In other news... Other updates/quality of life *Gree grees have had their names updated to tell you which sort of monkey they turn you into. Bugfixes *The music track, ‘Evil Bob’s island’, will now be unlocked with the other random event music tracks as expected. It was missed out previously. Congratulations to Golden Pleb for creating the winning Monkey Madness II themed log in screen! Their submission really captured the feel of Ape Atoll and, as such, we've added it to Old School to celebrate the release of the quest. Special thanks to Mods Bond & Ian for the fantastic music tracks included in this week's update. If you are taking on Monkey Madness II, be sure to do so with the music enabled! Australian servers We’ve been aware for a couple of months now that RuneScape 3 game worlds based in our Australian datacentre have experienced issues and instability – making the game unplayable for many Australian players using these worlds. This has been one of the reasons we haven't been able to offer Australian hosted Old School worlds. To address this, we have approved infrastructure level changes to our data centre in Australia to combat the outages that players have been experiencing while playing, specifically this will provide the following: *More robust connection to our Australian Data Centres. *Being able to better manage how the traffic gets to the other parts of our network infrastructure. *'An opportunity for us to create Australian hosted Old School worlds' We’re aiming at a timeline of about 2 – 3 months to implement all of this, we’d love to get this into place much sooner but we’re sadly not able to do so. To our Australian players we hope this is great news, we’ll always look to improve the game experience where possible and this is the first step to get there. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team